


Seventeen Group Chat

by Saythename__________Seveteeeeen



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Agender Character, Aromantic, Asexual Character, F/M, Family, Gay Character, Gender Identity, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderfluid Character, Group chat, M/M, Multi, Non-Idol AU, OT3, Other, Pansexual Character, Platonic Cuddling, Questioning, Texting, cuties bein cute, romantic relationships, super gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 11:36:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11462778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saythename__________Seveteeeeen/pseuds/Saythename__________Seveteeeeen
Summary: Seungcheol - papa coupsJeonghan - mama jeonghanJoshua - dadJun - juneSoonyoung - *screAMING*Wonwoo - emoteens.comJihoon - Demon™Seokmin - happy horseMingyu - tolMinghao - gr8Seungkwan - BooyoncéHansol - DiCapriNoHomoChan - bbyEmmeline - squishThe nicknames will change as the story continues





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ENJOY

**3:02 pm**

**papa coups:** we should add emmi

**tol:** ,,,,,,r u sure???

**tol:** this chat is,,,,, questionable

**gr8:** you mean g a y

**tol:** SHES A B A B Y

**bby:** i thought i was the baby

**mama jeonghan:** mingyu shes been living w us for six months shes seen the gay

**mama jeonghan:** and ur a baby too

**Demon™ has added Em to "Family"**

**tol:** JIHOON

**Demon™:** There are 13 of us on this chat. Arguments take too long.

**Em:** Hello???

**bby:** hey!!

**Em:** Forgive me but.... What is this?

**gr8:** family groupchat

***screAMING*:** awww she types like jihoonie

**tol:** "j i h o o n i e"

**Demon™:** You're dead to me, Kwon Soonyoung.

**bby:** rip hosh

***screAMING*:** save me pls

**papa coups:** rip

**tol:** rip

**mama jeonghan:** rip

**gr8:** rip

**DiCapriNoHomo:** rip

**bby:** when did u show up??

**DiCapriNoHomo:** i just woke up

**bby:** its three in the afternoon????

**Em:** Wait, how long have you had this group chat?

**gr8:** a year i think

**Em:** I've been betrayed.

**papa coups:** ??

**mama jeonghan** : ?????

**Em:** I've been living with you gays for six months.

**Em:** How could you not add me?

**dad:** i tried to tell them

**papa coups:** dont make her hate us more than she does

**bby:** did you just assume all of our sexualities

**bby:** and how often do you lurk???

**Em:** Who is 'dad'?

**Em:** Someone give me a rundown.

**papa coups:** seungcheol

**mama jeonghan:** jeonghan

**dad:** joshua

**june:** jun

***screAMING*:** hoshi

**emoteens.com:** ww

**Demon™:** Jihoon

**happy horse:** dk

**tol:** mingyu

**gr8:** minghao

**Booyoncé:** seungkwan

**DiCapriNoHomo:** hansol

**bby:** chan

**bby:** is everyone lurking???

**emoteens.com:** more or less

**Em:** I'm still deeply offended.

**papa coups:** sorry kiddo

**Em:** :((((((

**papa coups:** can you ever forgive me

**Em has left 'family'**

**papa coups has added Em to 'family'**

**papa coups:** emmi

**papa coups:** sunshine sweetheart apple of my eye light of my life

**mama jeonghan:** w o w

**dad:** how dare you

**Em:** Don't call me Emmi.

**Em:** And don't be rude to your husbands. 

**papa coups:** i can't win


	2. Squish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuddles and squish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story isn't an any chronological order, and I will also warn you not to expect daily posting bc life is about to get crazy

**8:27 am**

**happy horse:** Emmi is moping

**Em:** I am not moping.

**Em:** And don't call me Emmi.

**happy horse:** yes you are. im literally in the kitchen. 

**happy horse:** you look like a pile of teenage angst

**Em:** So I'm mopey, and I look like garbage. Thank you, Seokmin, really.

**Em:** Why are we talking about this over the chat? You're ten feet away from me??????

**happy horse:** reinforcements 

**dad:** don't be sad small child

**june:** why r u sad????

**Em:** I'm not sad!!¡!¡

**happy horse:** just mopey

**mama jeonghan:** baby dont be sad

**emoteens.com:** theres already one emo teen we dont need another one

**Em:** F i n e. I'm sad. @ dk: come cuddle me

**happy horse:** !!!!

**Em:** You actually just calmly walked across the room while typing that.

**Em:** All of you go back to work. Don't get fired.

+++++

**9:54 am**

**happy horse:** Emmi fell asleep

**happy horse:** i have pictures

**happy horse has sent a picture to 'family'**

**mama jeonghan:** !!!¡!

**june:** !!!

**emoteens.com:** !!!!

**dad:** !!!

**papa coups:** i just made the grossest sound

**tol:** i just watched jihoon punch a wall and scream that hes manly

**Demon™:** Don't expose me like this.

**tol has set Demon™'s nickname to 'manly'**

**manly has set tol's nickname to 'Tree'**

**Tree has set manly's nickname to 'stump'**

**stump:** damn you

**Booyoncé:** @ dk i want to snuggle w you 

**happy horse:** were on the couch

**happy horse:** ur just down the hallway

**Booyoncé:** !!omw!!

+++++

**10:26 am**

**Em:** I'm being squished.

**stump:** You say that a lot in real life.

**Em:** That's because I am tiny and easily squishable.

**Em:** Like right now.

**Em:** Boo and dk are on top of me and WON'T WAKE UP

**stump:** But why squish??

**Em:** Do you have a problem with it???

**stump:** Maybe.

**Em:** Squish

**Em:** s q u i s h

**stump:** Stop this madness.

**Em:** squish squish

**stump:** Do you hate me?

**Em has set their own nickname to 'squish'**

**stump:** Have fun suffocating.

**squish:** NO WAIT COME BACK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!!

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry I am garbage I hope you liked it


End file.
